Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothbrush holders, and more particularly to an attachment to a standard toothbrush holder to accommodate oversized toothbrushes.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 358,287; 3,915,525; 5,573,019; and 5,609,259, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse toothbrush holders.
Toothbrushes are currently being made with oversized handles that are too large to fit into the existing toothbrush holders mounted on bathroom walls.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical attachment for a standard toothbrush holder to accommodate oversized toothbrushes.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved toothbrush holder attachment for oversized toothbrushes and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides an attachment for a standard wall mounted toothbrush holder. The attachment includes an elongated body member with proximal end attached to the planar surface of the toothbrush holder, and a distal end with an aperture large enough to accommodate the oversized handle of an oversized toothbrush. In one embodiment the aperture defines a closed loop and in another embodiment it defines an open slot. A notch is provided in the underside of the body member that matingly engages the raised peripheral rim of the planar surface.